


Old Ghosts

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, Reunions, what should happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Jack wants to know, why that face, why here? Why now?





	Old Ghosts

Jack was walking through the market on Yetenia, keeping an eye out for pickpockets. The place bustled with energy, creatures from every corner of the galaxy buying and selling their wares. He could smell cinnamon and motor oil and that peculiar scent Hisham flowers got right before they bloomed. He had just turned a corner when he spotted a strangely familiar gray head. The man turned to speak with a young woman and Jack caught a glimpse of his face. 

It was like being punched in the gut. _How?_ They were a thousand years and nine hundred light years from Earth. From then.

He looked around and didn’t spot a tell-tale blue box. Nor had his manipulator given any indication. So who was it?

Frowning, Jack strode forward, all business. People instinctively moved out of his way. He needed answers. “Frobisher?” he asked as he stopped in front of the man.

The man blinked, as if taking him all in at once. “No I’m not a penguin, though Bill says I run like one with his arse on fire.” He gestured at the woman next to him.

Jack glanced at her a moment, then focused back on the man.

“Hello, Jack,” he said with a fond, almost familiar, smile.

“ _Doctor_?”

He nodded and pulled out a sonic screwdriver. Not one that Jack had seen before, but it was unmistakable.

Jack hadn’t felt so off balance in a long time. Perks of being immortal; after a while it was hard to be surprised. This, however, took the cake in every sense of the phrase.

The Doctor put his hand out to Jack’s elbow to steady him. 

“Do you have _any_ idea the face you're wearing?” Jack knew his voice sounded stricken. Of all of the men the Doctor could look like… of all the _people_...

“You can change your face?”asked Bill. 

He glanced at her. “Happens from time to time. A gentleman of Pompeii I believe.”

Jack barked a bitter laugh and pulled away. “Of course you've got no idea.”

The Doctor frowned. “Bill, this is Captain Jack Harkness. An old…. friend.”

Jack realized that it was rare indeed for him not to introduce himself. For the moment he didn't care. And he wasn’t sure if he liked that word friend coming out of that mouth. “John Frobisher,” he told Bill. “2009. Look it up.”

Bill pulled out her phone. “Thought the government said that was all a mass hallucination,” she said after a minute.

“Oh no. It was real.” He glared at the Doctor. 

Bill frowned. “John Frobisher. Murder-suicide. He killed his family.” She looked at the Doctor. 

“It wasn't me,” he assured her. 

“Oh no. You weren't anywhere near there, where you _Doctor_?” Jack practically snarled at him. A thousand years and it still hurt.

The Doctor actually looked contrite. “Jack, contrary to popular belief I can't be everywhere at once.” 

“Oh how convenient,” he said sarcastically. 

“I didn't know. I swear it.”

Scoffing, Jack looked away. “I stopped them. I saved the world. Again, I suppose.”

“He's right. He does look like you.” Bill showed the Doctor the picture. She looked back to Jack. “You lost people, yeah?” asked Bill. 

Jack nodded and looked at her. “Been traveling long?”

“Not really. He's my tutor.”

“Well, enjoy the ride. And be careful.” Jack gave the Doctor a warning look.

As he turned away, the Doctor called after him. “Jack?”

“Yeah?” He turned around. 

“I'm sorry,” he said, honestly. 

Jack stopped and studied him for a moment. “Thanks Doc.” He cracked a tiny smile. 

The Doctor gestured him over. “One more trip?”

“That's what you said last time.” Jack moved towards them. 

“Last time?”

“In the words of a mutual friend: ‘Spoilers.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to jazzforthecaptain for encouragement and reading. And also Besina.


End file.
